Nothing but Love
by Woody2792
Summary: ExA Songfic, to Savage Garden's 'I Knew I Loved You' Set just after Varaug is killed, and Eragon is comforting Arya over Oromis/Glaedr's deaths. Reviews love


As Eragon held Arya close to his chest, he could feel the harsh sobs coursing through her body, and the urging of his own body to join her. Suppressing his desire to run his fingers through her long, black hair, he concentrated on not letting his own emotions spill out, lest they become uncontrollable. The Rider wished to be strong for Arya and provide support for her; as a friend if nothing else. Despite her rebukes at his attempts to take their relationship further, he still believed it could work between them. But if it turned out to be impossible, then Eragon was happy keeping her as a friend – he prized that above most things in his life, and would miss her if it ever changed.

_Maybe it's intuition  
Some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

Eragon knew it made very little sense, especially considering that he had first 'dreamt' her. However, in those dreams, when he saw the elf, he felt an instant protectiveness towards her; something inside him just made sense. Arya was exceptionally beautiful when pitted against the elves, and even more so in comparison to any humans. Despite its nonsensical aspect, Eragon believed that his feeling for Arya had begun when he first saw her in his sleep. Since that time, they had simply grown.

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


For a start, Arya was over 100 years old, while Eragon was merely 17; a child in elven eyes, yet a man in a human's. That alone would have been a hard detail to conquer, but add to it the fact that that she is a princess, and he a Rider with a farm boy's background, and it looked insurmountable. If it were not for their closeness and ability to work well together, Eragon would have guessed that even the slightest contact between them would have disappeared a long time ago. They seemed to be the two sides to one coin, each making the other who they were. He felt normal around her, and felt as though she did too. He was neither human nor elf, and she had spent so long in human company that she seemed a little alienated from elves.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

Eragon could not describe it any other way – he loved being around Arya. She brought out the best side of him every time, and he would do anything for her. If he had loved her since Gil'ead, then it was only getting stronger as time passed. He could spend hours listening to the musical lilt in her voice, catching her scent of crushed pine needles in the wind, and gazing into her deep green eyes.

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Eragon's thoughts drifted to his lesson with Oromis on making fairths. He had poured his heart into the one of Arya, his head thinking of how wonderful she looked at that time. He had been shocked by her reaction, however their relationship grew back, and once again he felt whole. Nothing was missing. To the Rider, it seemed as though Arya belonged to another world; she was too amazing for this one.

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
I am complete now that I have found you_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Arya, with her often-unbreakable facade, was perfect to Eragon. He knew there were issues within her that would probably never be resolved, and some aspects of her may not be desirable for everyone to have, but they made her her. The Rider loved her and very little, if anything, would ever alter that.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I...

**Okay, I'm not entirely convinced this fic worked but there we go.**

**Please review to let me know your thoughts – I can always alter a story and repost etc.**

**Woody2792x**


End file.
